Shinobi with a gun
by Bcaseb
Summary: A teenager by the name of David is taken to the naruto realm by a meeting with the questionably most powerful shinobi, Itachi. With no way to get back, What will he do? AU PG 13 for guns. lots of guns. contains: one male OC. teleportation to another realm
1. Chapter 1

Shinobi with a gun.

V.85

Rated: PG13

**WARNING! **

This story is about where a male gets teleported to the naruto realm. In this story, guns have not existed EVER in the naruto realm Before my character entered it. so im tagging the story as an AU. some of the characters will be slightly changed. 'cause if I didn't change them the parts of the plot wouldn't work. This is mainly just another attempt at making a story that will fly for a while. anyways, I hope you all like it.

anyways, please read and review!

--------------------------------------------

It was saturday morning. The day I've been waiting for all week. My foster dad had left yesterday for a week and had left the shop for me to tend and prove myself as being capable of running the shop while he was gone. That and i'd be able to try out some of the products I usually wasnt allowed to go near. My name is David. I'm 16 and i've got dark brown hair and forest green eyes. I'm the foster son of a military depo outlet owner. We sell all the stuff the military doesnt need/want anymore. We also sell weapons imports to people who needed it. There was only one import this week and that was today.

Anyways, with my foster dad having called from the airport and saying he'd gotten there alright and would be back in a week, i'd now feel safe that I wouldn't get caught testing some equipment I wasn't supposed to. There was only really two things i had wanted to mess around with. My dad's old RPG-29 Vampir. It was an old russian handheld Anti-Tank Grenade Launcher. It could penetrate 5 feet of concrete and about 12 feet of wood and dirt. my dad had a few crates of rockets for it too. he had got it from an auction about 3-4 years ago. He used it a year ago for a fourth of july celebration with a few of his regular customers and blown away an old junky car full of fireworks. Ever since i'd wanted to try it. But right as I had gotten it out and prepped it for usage, I felt a draft come into the back and I thought, "What the hell? All the doors and windows are shut..."

I put a blanket over the rpg to hide it, and went into the front. I walked out from the back to behind the counter. The front door to the shop was wide open. My eyes widened a little. Why hadn't i heard the bell or the electronic sensor signal a customer coming in? The door had been shut properly. I looked around the shop and saw no one. I walked down the few aisles of weapons behind the glass cases and pulled out a knife I had strapped to my right thigh. I always had a weapon on me. After searching the aisles, I found no one. I went to the door and shut it. I put away my knife in its strap on my thigh. I walked back behind the counter. I headed into the back but I froze in my tracks as someone spoke from the front of the counter.

"Hello. I'm here for a weapon I ordered a week ago."

I turned around slowly. There was a man dressed in a black cloak with black hair and sunglasses over his eyes. Other than that there was nothing odd about him. I spoke up,

"How did you get in here? The bell didnt ring." I said.

"It isn't neccessary. Do you have the package I ordered about a week ago? I believe I ordered it under the name of foxcatcher." The man said.

I thought back to a week ago. I had been in town most of the day hanging out with some friends and getting groceries.

"I'm sorry sir, but I dont know what your talking about. I was out that day. I'll look in the back, but we got a large supply of products that were imported last thursday. Come back in a few hours and i'll see if we have it, ok?" I said.

"I will be here in 3 hours." He said.

I smiled until he had left out the door.

Then I went to the back and put away the rpg. I guess I wouldnt get to play today after all.

I went to the storage room in the back and I looked at the crates we had gotten from thursday's shipment. I sighed and opened the first box to see if I could find this 'Foxcatcher's package. After taking out some flash grenades and camoflauge netting, I found a long package about 4-5 feet in length. It had the lable of foxcatcher on it so i took it out, set it under the front counter, and looked at the clock. 11:30 A.M. I would be able to surf the net for a good 2 hours AND have lunch before that black cloaked man came back. I was a big fan of the subbed naruto anime and the manga, so I went online after lunch and sighed as yet all there was was yet MORE filler... I turned off my computer and swept up the store and did other various chores until 1:59 P.M. I looked down at my watch, and as it turned 2:00, a cold voice said, "do you have my package?"

I jumped. Again, I hadn't heard the door open or the bell ring or even the motion detector go off. It was a bit freaky. But I calmed down fast and spoke up,

"Yeah. I've got it."

I reached under the counter and pulled out the long box and put it down horizontally on the front counter, and he opened it without delay. He lifted his sunglasses so I wouldnt be able to see his eyes while he looked down. I also looked down and say that it was an awesome Katana. But I froze again when I saw the reflection of his eyes on the sword. As I realized whose eyes those were, He looked at me off the reflection of the sword.

"You're... You're...Itachi...From the anime...But how!" I almost screamed.

I thought I heard a small groan from him, but I could have been imagining it. "Well, If you must know, all worlds are similiar. All have the ability to look into other worlds. They just dont know it. Someone in this world is looking into mine and thats why I came to this dimension. Through my power of mangekyou. To cut off his view of our world.." He said slowly. "But if you dont believe me, I can show you my world."

'Show me his world? dang... that would rock...' I thought.

"S..Show me then!", I said.

Right as I said that, He took of his sunglasses and put away his package inside his cloak. He looked straight at me and said, "Stay inside."

He walked out the door and when he was a good 30 feet out, he turned around and looked at me through the glass door. I was shocked to see the dots in his eyes begin to spin rapidly. Before I knew it Itachi had vanished. Then all the enviroment around the store had gone black after about 20 feet from the store. Then everything seemed to turn to negative color and I blacked out.

UNKNOWN TIME LATER

When I came to, I had a massive headache. 'Why do I have a headache? And why the hell am I laying on the floor of the store?' I thought. Then it all came back to me. itachi. showing me something. Then I got up and looked out side. I almsot fell over when i saw what was outside. The whole store was in some kind of a forest. I went out side and looked around. I swore I could hear something like chattering off in the distance. I looked back at the store and saw burn marks all over the ground about 20 feet out. 'So Itachi must have used mangekyou to teleport me here... so where is HE?'

I went inside and just sat down. I needed sometime to think.

30 minutes later

About half an hour later I noticed something wrong. I swore I heard someone talking outside. What If I was intruding on some countries territory? After all, I didn't know which country I was in... So I got out a shotgun and loaded it from behind the front counter. I made sure all blinds were shut and doors were locked. I slowly unlocked the front door and stepped out while making sure I wasn't going to get ambushed or something. As I left, I thought I saw a shadow in the trees.

"Show yourself! I don't mean any harm!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

About a full minute after I said it. A lone figure walked out of the trees. It was a kid about my age, he had pure white eyes and long black hair. ' wow, must be neji.'

"Who are you. How did you get here, and where did you come from." The kid stated. It sounded more like an order than a question.

"I'm David. I'm not fully sure how I got here," ok, that was a lie, but he didnt have to know that did he? And I came from another world." I said nervously.

"Hmmm... How do I know your not one of the sound's nin's?"

How WOULD I be able to prove that?

"I wouldn't be coming in peace If I was a sound nin would I? Where am I anyways?" I said.

"About a half mile from Konohagakure." He said.

I thought about this for a minute. I COULD go ask to see their hokage... and at least then I could get my bearing's and figure out how I would be able to get home.

"Can I see the hokage? I have some information I think your village could use against the sound. and some" I looked back at my shop " weapons you could use in the fight against them." I said.

He looked at me for a minute or so and said, "I need to talk to her first. stay here."

He jumped off into the forest. I could hear a few other people jumping off into the distance too.

I walked back into the store. the clock on the wall said 5:00 P.M. It was probably going to get dark in a while and I wanted some light, so I went into the back and turned on my dad's old generator. Most of the flourescent lights went on and I decided to put away the shotgun and get something a little more useful in a city in case I was attacked.

I got out a Mac-10 (((A/N: It's basically an american-made Uzi.))) and a few clips and secured it on a holster and switched safety on. I made sure I had my knifes strapped to my upper arms, thighs, and one inside each shoe. I decided to change into my camoflauge pants and black mesh shirt. Then I sat down in front of the store and waited for Neji to come back.

Neji's POV Inside Hokage tower

"Yes, Hokage-sama, he was definitely not a ninja. He did have some kind of wierd weapon he was holding though I didn't sense any chakra in it. He however did have several hidden knives attached to his thighs, arms, and in his shoes. He said he had valuable information for our fight against the Sound. He wanted to come here and see you. Shall I get him?" Neji explained to the hokage.

"Well, from your description of him, and if he's got some kind of new weapons, then he's of use to us currently and after the attack by the sound 2 1/2 years ago, we've been low on ninja... Bring him to me." Tsunade said.

END CHAPTER ONE


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER::: I do not in any way own any characters from Naruto. I never will. unless I get masashi drunk. reallly drunk.

AUTHOURS: NOTE; ::: Hey all, I said I would most likely discontinue this story, and it IS DISCONTINUED, as of now, but I decided to upload my second chapter that was festering in the depths of my old hard drive. It hasnt been checked over, not even proof read more than twice, so it may contain errors and plot bunnies.

If I get enough reviews, I **MAY** Continue the story. but most likely not. if I get lotsa reviews yelling to continue, then yeah. i'll continue this one. if not, maybe ill make a yaoi fic XD. but then again that may not be appropiate for this site... ill just link any lemons onto adultfanfiction. net instead...

ONE LAST NOTE: this chapter was created a long time ago, when I was... not quite as experienced in writing. so if you don't like, its not remotely as good as i meant it to be.

enough ranting, ON WITH THE CHAPTER:::

/ 

\--/

wakkawakkawakkawakkawakka pac man has eaten you!

David's POV

I was waiting in front of the shop when Neji had come for me. "Get up. Tsunade wishes wants you in her office now." He said.

I was starting to think neji didn't like me for some reason. oh well. he didn't have to like me. We traveled for about 10 minutes through the forest. We traveled in silence. When we got out of the forest, I noticed we were at the top of the hokage monument. So thats where my shop was. a half mile from the hokage monument. not too far then. He pointed at the walkway down to the hokage building from the top of the monument. I started down it and Neji just did some hand seals and appeared at the bottom of the walkway. I had to admit, teleportation was pretty cool. I looked over the village. It was cool to see a village youve only seen in anime in real life. It looked a little different. there were more tree's in the village than I had remembered from the anime. I got to the bottom and followed neji into the Hokage building and into the hokage's office. I had to admit. She had bigger breasts than I thought possible. I couldn't help but stare for a minute. A loud "AHEM" caught my attention and I noticed an angry hokage glaring at me and neji trying to look somewhere besides the hokages gigantic breasts. The hokage spoke then,

"Hello David. I am Tsunade. Hokage of Konohagakure, hidden village of the fire country. Neji here tells me you requested my attention. He said you've got somethign that could help us with our sound ninja problem." She said.

"Well, I've got some weapons I doubt you've ever seen before. I could give you a demonstration later if you want." I said.

"Then I expect you to give me a demonstration later. Right now I want to know how it is exactly that youve managed to teleport yourself and a building from another world. Oh! Neji, you are dismissed for now." She said. Neji bowed and disapeared in a puff of white smoke.

Over the next hour or so I told Tsunade all about how I had been left by my foster dad to tend to the shop, how I had seen the odd man, and how I had gotten teleported. Then I decided to tell her how much I knew about the "naruto world". She asked many things about what I knew. When she asked what the anime had been called, I told her "Naruto" and she just stared at me for a minute before bursting into laughter. I told her all I knew about the series. After telling her all I knew, She just sat there for a few minutes before saying,

"This is a lot fo information to take in... But you did say earlier that you'd give me a demonstration. I'll give you an hour to get your weapons ready and meet me at team 7's old training grounds."

"Ok, but could you send a ninja with me to help me carry some things? I'll need some help." I said.

She got up and went to the door. She said something to one of her guards and then came in and sat back down before saying, "A ninja will meet you at your shop. Now if you'll excuse me i've got other matters to attend to."

I got up and exited and starting walking back to my shop. after about 20 minutes I reached it and saw the weapon's mistress, Tenten, throwing shuriken at a carved target in a tree near my shop. She stopped as soon as she saw me. "Hey there. Tsunade told me you need some help carrying some weapons."

"Yeah, I do. I'll unlock the door and i'll show you what I need help with." I said.

I unlocked the door and went inside. Tenten followed me and her eyes lit up with excitement as she saw all the bladed weapons in the glass display cases. The shop had many different blades as well as guns. She saw a shotgun on a rack and lifted it by the barrel. "What's this wierd metal club thing?" She said.

I couldn't help but laugh at the scene. Tenten asking about a weapon. heh. "You'll see what it does when I demonstrate their uses to Tsunade. And you hold it by this end." I said as I showed her which end to hold on to. As I showed her where she put her hand to hold it our hands met briefly and she blushed a small bit. I told her to put it back on the shelf and that I'd be right back with what i needed for the demostration.

I went into the back. I figured first off the Mac-10 I had would be something good to show Tsunade. I got out a medium sized crate for the weapons I could use. I put in the mac-10 and the rounds, I put in a desert eagle, I also decided a good idea would be to put in a rifle or two. I picked the M4A1 Rifle and an M107 sniper rifle w/ scope. I decided this would also be a good oppurtunity to try out the RPG-29 Vampir. I packed a few clips for each weapon and 2 shells for the Vampir. Should I pack a heatvision goggles or any night vision goggles? It would probably piss the hyuuga's off if there treasured bloodline could be replaced by a few thousand dollars in goggles... I threw in a pair of heat-vision goggles and a pair of night vision goggles. I decided to take along a single M67 Frag grenade. I got out some old cans I used to use for target practice. I tied the lid to the crate shut and pushed it out into the main part of the shop. I saw Tenten admiring a large Katana similiar to the one I sold Itachi. She had taken it out of the locked case somehow and was feeling its wieght. She jumped when she saw me with the crate.

"Ummm.. sorry about not asking to look at the katana... Is that all you need carried?" She said.

"Yeah, it's no problem If your just looking at it. And yeah, this is all. Could you take it to team 7's training grounds?" I asked.

"Sure! I'll meet you there." She put the katana backin its case, picked up the crate as if it was a small kitten and disapeared in a puff of white smoke. I definitely had to learn how to do the teleportation thing. I met up with Tenten, Tsunade, and Neji and 2 ANBU members waiting at the training field. I went to my crate and pulled out each weapon and set their ammunition near the wepoans. I asked the ANBU to set up the cans on each of the 3 stumps on the training grounds. I also asked them If they could get a large boulder and put it near the end of the field. They did so after hesitating for a moment and everyone besides me had a look of confusion on their faces. I started out by taking the Desert eagle out. a slotted in a clip and told them to take a step back and look at the closest stump.

Tsunade spoke up, "What are these weapons supposed to do anyways? how do they even work? They don't look very sharp and they dont seem to use chakra, so how could they do any damage to anything?"

"That's a good question, but It will become more apparent the kind of damage they can do soon." I said.

After that, I switched off the safety and aimed at the cans on the closest stump again I pulled the trigger until I was out of ammo. Each time I had pulled it the gun had banged and made everyone present besides myself jump. I switched the safety off, put the gun down and went over to the cans that had gotten hit off of the stump. I carried the cans to Tsunade. Each of the cans Had large holes in them with bits of metal sloping in to the can and holes on the other side of the can sloping out of the can. Her eyes widened. "What was that?" She asked.

I explained to her that the weapon I had used first simply shot bullets, or basically round metal objects at an extremely high velocity. " They're very dangerous. And they absolutely NO CHAKRA." I said. Tsunade's mouth dropped. Neji's eyes widened, Tenten actually looked like she was aroused by the weapon's amount of damage.

I smiled and went to the next weapon. The shotgun. I explained to her that it was for close combat. I went rather close to a tree and shot off a few rounds into the bark. After a few shots, the tree looked like someone had taken a sword to it all day long. I put it down and went for the M4A1 and shot down another few cans. I then proceeded to load up the RPG-29. This was what I had been waiting to do for months. I aimed at the Boulder at the other end of the training grounds and fired off a shell. It blew the boulder into pieces. Everyone's eyes widened. except for the ANBU's eyes. well, they might have. but I couldn't tell.

"Still think they're not dangerous?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

Tsunade managed to say," How could something without chakra usage blow through that small boulder?"

"It's like a bunch of explosive notes being shot at a high velocity. I've got one more weapon to show you before it gets too dark. stay here." I said.

I got the M107 sniper rifle and ran as quickly as I could to the top of the hokage monument. I layed down on my belly near the edge. I noticed a puff of smoke next to me and one of the ANBU member's from before was there.

"What are you doing way up here?" The ANBU asked.

"Go back down and tell everyone to watch the cans on the last stump. You'll see why I'm up here." I said.

He puffed back into smoke and I could see another puff down at the training grounds a few seconds later. I aimed for the last can through the scope. I pinpointed it and fired off a round. It went through the can and the can was flung backwards off the stump. I ran back down the walkway and through the town. 2 different ANBU from the ones from the training field stopped me. I told them I had business with the hokage and they disapeared. I ran to the training field. Tsunade was talking to the two ANBU from before.

"Yes, I told him to give me a weapons demonstration. If I had known it would bother you all that much to have not told you, I would have told you. Now go back to your duties!" She yelled at them. Apparently she was angry at the ANBU for some reason.

She saw me and walked over to me. "My guard tells me you used one of your weapons to hit that can from the hokage monument. How did it hit the can from that far away? I can't even throw a kunai from the monument to here." She stated.

"Well, its a long range gun. Very accurate. also extremely deadly when used against an enemy." I said.

Tenten walked over to me and put her hand on my shoulder so she got my attention, "Do you think you could give me some lessons using some of these weapons?" She asked. She was leaning over a little bit towards while asking me exposing a little bit of cleavage towards me. I couldn't help but look for a second and I could see that Neji, who was standing behind here a few yards, looked pissed at me. Probably because he liked Tenten. I guess my next few actions would probably piss him off more.

"I guess. Oh! Tsunade, I've got something to show you that is about as effective as the byuukagan at finding enemies in the dark or even during the day." I said.

She looked at me wide eyed again but not even remotely as wide-eyed as Neji, who looked even more angry at me now. I took out the heat-vision goggles. I handed them to tsunade and instructed her as how to put them on. I told her what they showed and I turned them on for her. Her mouth dropped.

"So this is what its like to see people as a hyuuga... I can see everyone's heat in their bodies! I can even see birds behind the trees with this. This is remarkable! This could really help us in the fight against the sound!" She exclaimed.

I started packing away all the weapons and got the goggles back from Tsunade. She left with her two guards and told me to see her the next day. As I was putting the last weapon away, Tenten came up to me and said, "That was a really nice demonstration, I hope we can do this again sometime." She said in a seductive tone of voice. She started walking away. Neji followed and said, "Nothing is as good as the byuukagan, you should remember that and not fool the hokage with weak imitations."

This officially pissed me off. So the stuff me and my foster dad sold were just weak imitations, huh? I decided to counter his statement with something I knew would probably just piss him off really bad. I saw that by now Tenten was gone and Neji was still in earshot.

"You're just mad cause I'm good with the ladies unlike some others." I said with a large smirk on my face.

He froze in his tracks.

"What are you talking about. That has nothing to do with this."

"Sure it doesn't. Just keep telling yourself that and maybe someday it'll come true."

He poofed off into white smoke. I started chuckling. I asked a ninja patroling if they could take the crate of weapons to the shop about a 1/2 mile from the hokage monument. They did it in about a minute and I went home since it was getting very dark out.

I got to the shop to find the crate next to the door. I pushed it inside, got a tv dinner from my fridge that was still running cause of the generator that ran the lights, and ate it and went to sleep. I would have to find a way to make some cash and get some electricity and water to the shop somehow.

I had a feeling tomorow would be a long day.

END CHAPTER 2


End file.
